The Photo Album
by CHMW
Summary: One of the boarders reveals their plans to leave the SSX circut. Elise doesn't take the news too well and as a result gets lost in her thoughts and memories. [final ch is up!]
1. Black and White

So this is my first fanfic here on and its a Elise/Eddie from SSX Tricky. I know they're a rather unrealistic couple with the age and all, but I like them as a couple because of how different they are. There are 3 more chapters in this, and I've already written them but they need further editing. Reviews are greatly welcomed, and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

Ch. 1 Black and White

Though it was the middle of June, there were still snow storms making frequent visits to Garibladi. Black storm clouds had just started to roll in, casting a dark shadow over the mountain and signifying the start of a blizzard. The blackness of the clouds clashed with the white of the snow, giving the slopes the look of an old postcard. Many of the SSX boarders had been told about the oncoming storm and had decided to stay warm inside the lodge, so the overall volume inside was louder than usual. Everyone seemed to be talking with friends and foes alike about up-coming races, past wins and loses, and wipeouts that couldn't help but bring smiles to the faces of the listeners. Everyone was enjoying the warmth and cheer that the lodge had to offer, all except one. Elise Riggs had separated herself from the gaggle and was now curled up in an armchair, looking out at the snow that was starting to fall, some of the flakes even resting themselves against the glass. Elise had the overall look of someone who had a lot on her mind, although it was really only one person on her mind at the moment.

_I can't believe he's not coming back . . ._

The din of the lodge grew louder and louder as more people started to come in from the cold, but Elise hardly noticed. Nothing it seemed could take Elise out of her trance. She just kept on staring outside and letting her thoughts get the best of her.

_I can't believe he's not coming back here next year . . ._

Eddie Wachowski, Elise's closest friend on the circuit, and informed her the night before in his room that he was thinking of not returning to the SSX tour next year and instead enrolling in college to study software programming. Elise had taken the news by punching Eddie in the arm, calling him an asshole, and slamming the door on him as she stormed back to her room.

_That jerk. Doesn't he know that I'll be losing a good ally, and then who am I going to ride tag team with?_

Elise knew it was more than that though. Sure she was sad that she would be losing a riding partner, but first and foremost she would be losing a good friend. The two of them didn't start off as friends though. Elise reflected on that when she first met Eddie she thought that he was an immature goofball, while Eddie saw her as nothing more than a fake. It wasn't until the two started to talk that they realized they had the wrong impression of each other. Ever since then they had become close and shared almost anything with each other: crushes, embarrassing stories, their hate of Marisol, and so on. Now that Eddie would be leaving Elise didn't know who else she could talk to so openly, or who could make her laugh so hard.

_Maybe, do you think it's more than just friendsh—_

"No!" Elise cried out loud, causing herself to be startled at the sound of her own voice. A couple of people turned away from their conversations to see what the noise was all about. Elise kept her face calm to hide her emotions and turned back to the window.

_No, it's not that. It's just . . . just . . . WHY DOES HE HAVE TO LEAVE?_

The Canadian found herself starting to fume, and rather than become emotional in the middle of the lodge Elise decided to retire to her room. She made her way up to the elevators and gave a few false grins to some friends as she passed by. Elise had become quite good at hiding her emotions and had mastered the false smile. She had used it many times for reporters and photographers, trying to keep her cool in front of the masses. Many times she was thankful for this skill. Elise finally made it to her room, where she took off her boots and flopped down on the bed.

She lay there for a while, her thoughts still restlessly swimming like tadpoles.

_Just calm down a bit, girl. You just need to calm down._

A light bulb suddenly went on somewhere under her blonde locks, and she flung herself down on the floor and started rummaging throughout the clutter that was under her bed. Socks, magazine, chocolate bars, jackets and many other articles when flying through the air until Elsie pulled out what she was looking for: a photo album. She caressed the leather cover fondly, remembering when Eddie had given her the album for Christmas months ago.

_Wow, was it really that long ago? Seems like it was just the other day._

That had been one of her happiest moments here on the SSX circuit.


	2. Peppermint Hot Chocolate

First off I want to thank those that reviewed the first chapter. I actually forgot that I put this story up here until I read them. Anyways here's the next chapter where Elise has a flashback to the Christmas before. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------

Ch. 2 Peppermint Hot Chocolate

Some months earlier...

Elise found herself curled up on the couch by the fireplace in the lodge, sipping her hot chocolate and reading a magazine. The warmth of the roaring fire helped thaw her frozen body and she stretched out her long legs so that the fire could warm more of her. Something about the crackling of the fire and the overall coffee smell wafting in and out seemed to calm Elise. She always tried to claim a seat near the fire whenever she had a rough day.

It was at this moment where Elise was reading about "10 Great Christmas Outfits for Winter Parties" when she heard a familiar booming voice silence the entire room.

"EEEEELLLLIIIIISSSSSSSEEEE!"

Elise didn't need to look up, she knew who it was. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a giant orange fro making its way over until he stopped and stood right in front of her. Elise just kept focused on her magazine and did not look up.

"Do you always have to shout for me at the top of your lungs?"

"Well what if one day you go def? I want my lungs to get use to having to shout for you everywhere I go."

Elise laughed a little at the ridiculousness of Eddie's answer. She finally looked up from the magazine and smiled. His bright Hawaiian shirt and funky bell bottoms always clashed with his surroundings, making him look like a beacon of neon in a dreary world.

"So now, what seems to be the problem?" Elise said as sat up to accommodate more room on the couch for Eddie. He threw himself down next to her and sighed. Now that he was next to her Elise could see that between Eddie's freckles his face had taken on a pink hue. He must have gone out and ran a few practice rounds on the slopes, and she could see that he was breathing heavily.

He looked over at the table next to him and saw the hot chocolate steaming, inviting him to steal a drink. Eddie picked up the cardboard cup and pointed at it inquisitively. "Hot chocolate?"

"Peppermint hot chocolate."

Eddie pulled a face at her. "Yuck! Man that's a sure way to ruin a good cup of hot chocolate." He disappointedly set the cup back down and sprawled himself out on the couch, closing his eyes as if he had something profound to say.

"Ok, I'm gonna ask you this once and once only… what the heck should I give you for Christmas?"

"Oh come on, use your imagination. I can't just spell out everything for you."

"But you don't understand!" Eddie put on his best whining voice. "You have like every piece of snowboarding equipment ever made, and anything else you want you could buy with all of the money you have from modeling. And you're a bit on the picky side. This isn't an easy thing you know."

"Just get me whatever; I don't like to make a big deal out of it." Elise knew that she was a tough person to shop for. The Christmas before Eddie was also stumped as to what to give her as a gift. He ended up giving her a bunch of chocolate bars since Elise had told him she had been craving chocolate. She now had enough to last her a lifetime.

"But I want it to be nice, not just some non-personal gift card or something like that. I already know what you're giving me, so I want to give you a gift of equal value."

Elise had bought him a new snowboard, since the one he had bought a few months ago was almost completely trashed. Eddie liked to wear his gear out. It was amazing he didn't get injured more with some of the moves he pulled off. Elise had to tell Eddie about her gift idea though so that she could buy one that he would use. There was not point in giving Eddie a board if he didn't like it.

"It's no biggie; you know I get a lot of this stuff for free."

Eddie shrugged. "Still, it would be nice to give something you …" He all of a sudden paused, as if an immense idea just dawned on him. The lanky boy suddenly jumped out of his seat with a huge smile stretched across his goofy face.

"I've got it! Oh man, you're gonna like this one. I gotta go!"

He raced out of the lodge faster than Elise could comprehend what exactly happened, leaving her with a peppermint hot chocolate, a beauty magazine, and a confused look on her face.


	3. Bedroom Hugs

Ch. 3 Bedroom Hugs

Every year the SSX participants were given about a week off to go and spend Christmas with their families. All the races would halt a few days before the holiday, giving the riders a little bit of time to catch a plane and spend Christmas elsewhere. All the snowboarders were welcome to stay at the inn if they wished, but few did so. No one really wanted to spend their Christmas Eve sitting alone in the lodge.

It was at the end of last day of races that a Christmas party was held where the riders could exchange gifts with friends. The Christmas spirit was always vibrant around this time especially with the lodge decked out in all kinds of decorations of red and green. There were the Christmas trees that lurked in each corner, tinsel draped everywhere and anywhere, holly accenting anything that would stand still long enough, and of course the infamous mistletoe hung over a few of the doorways. Elise loved how overly decorated everything was this time of year; it really helped everyone get into the holiday spirit. Everyone seemed more cheerful and pleasant when the Christmas decorations came up to greet them. It was difficult to find a face that wasn't beaming with the thought of Christmas right around the corner.

Elise carried an armful of gifts down with her as entered into the lobby where many of the boarders where already starting to exchange presents. Elise made her way around the room and started to pass out her Christmas gifts which included a new pair of goggles for Zoe, a Hello Kitty backpack for the energetic Kaori, and a cool book of tattoos she found for Moby. Elise found herself totally immersed in the Christmas tradition of giving gifts, so much that she barely noticed the pile of gift cards she had already congregated. She even managed to give Marisol a little smile, but just a little one.

It wasn't until the ground was almost completely covered over with torn wrapping paper that Elise realized that she had not seen Eddie since the races earlier that day. Elise quickly turned to Zoe, who was the sitting closest to her. "Zoe, have you seen Eddie anywhere?"

Zoe was so focused on the gift that Moby had just set in her lap that she didn't even look up. "Wha? Eddie? Haven't a clue, why you asking me?"

Elise shrugged. "Just wondering. I haven't seen him since this morning's race and I need to give him his gift."

"Well I don't know where he is; I'm not his babysitter."

Slightly annoyed, Elise looked around the tinsel decked-out room for someone who might know the whereabouts of the redhead. She spotted Brodi just coming out of the elevator and decided to pounce on him before someone else beat her to it. Brodi was one of the nicer riders on the circuit, but once he got engaged in a conversation with someone else it was hard to get him out.

"Hey Brodi, have you seen Eddie anywhere?"

"Well Merry Christmas to you too Elise," Brodi said, flashing one of his mesmerizing smiles.

"Sorry, I was just wondering where Eddie was, I need to give him his present."

"Oh I just saw him. He was up in his room."

Elise smiled with gratitude. "Thanks Brodi, and have a Merry Christmas."

She pushed past the tall surfer and into the elevator, making her way to her room first to pick up the new snowboard and then to pay Eddie a visit.

Carrying the wrapped-up board under her arm, the Canadian rapped her knuckle on the room door and waited for an answer.

"Yeah, who is it?" The loudness of Eddie's voice surprised Elise, even though it was muffled through the door.

"It's the Canadian Police. We know you've hacked into the government's database and we want you to come out with your hands up."

The sound of shuffling papers could be heard, and it seemed like quite a while before Eddie stuck his head out from behind the door.

"Heeey Elise! I was just finishing up your gift and gonna go look for you."

"Well I'm here now, so let's just exchange gifts in your room."

"S'fine by me!"

Eddie opened the door and let Elise through. She strutted into the room and set herself and the board down on the bed. She suddenly realized that there were all kinds of little paper clippings littering the room floor, looking like some kind of irregular confetti. There were also piles of empty tape rolls, used up and thrown on the ground instead of in the trash.

Eddie closed the door and followed behind Elise, his goofy smile plastered on his face and obviously hiding his present behind his back. The young snowboarder was clearly excited to give Elsie the gift and seemed certain that she would love it. Elise found herself slightly worried, afraid that she wouldn't like the gift and hurt his feelings. She prepared herself to present her best gracious face.

Eddie was still grinning when he said, "Ok I really want to give you your gift, but we'll save mine for last."

"Ok then, open mine."

Eddie slipped his gift somewhere where Elsie could not view it, and throwing himself on the bed he started to rip apart the candy cane wrapping paper.

"Oh my gosh a snowboard! I never even saw this coming!" he said, putting on his best surprised face that caused Elise to fall over laughing. Eddie smiled with satisfaction and started to caress the new board. "Seriously though, it's a really groovy board, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

The two embraced each other in a quick hug before he startled Elise by shouting, "Ok, your turn!"

Elise pulled out one of those fake smiles again, preparing herself for the worst.

"Ok, close your eyes!" Eddie shouted excitedly, and rolling her eyes slightly she did as told.

She felt something big, flat, and heavy fall in her hands.

"Ok open them!"

The blonde opened her blue eyes, and was surprised to see a big leather book in her hands. It looked a little odd for a book though; the cover was blank and there was no title or anything on it. Curiosity got the best of her, and she flipped through the pages. Elise found it wasn't a book at all, it was a photo album. The more she looked at the album the more Elise felt her eyes starting to tear up. It was a bunch of pictures of the two SSX boarders together; some were personal pictures they had taken and some were clipped out of magazines and newspapers. She smiled at each one. Each individual picture reminded her of a perfect memory they had shared together.

If it was possible, Eddie's smile actually grew larger. "So… what do you think?"

Elise continued to flip through the album. "Eddie, I… it's …" It was then that Elise reached the last page of the album. It was a picture taken last Christmas when Eddie and Elise had stumbled underneath the mistletoe. She remembered how everyone insisted that the two of them followed the Christmas tradition, so Elise agreed and planted a little kiss on Eddie's freckled cheek. Kaori went into a fit of the giggles and couldn't stop laughing, so Mac snatching the Japanese girl's camera so he could snap a shot. As part of her Christmas present Kaori gave her fellow boarders a print of the picture and Elise had pinned it proudly on her corkboard. The picture had long since been faded by the sun; the edges were tattered by the constant packing and unpacking from all the moving on the tour. Eddie had obviously had Kaori print out a new one for the album.

She smiled fondly at the photo. "This is my favorite picture."

Eddie had now shifted from sitting on the bed to lying on it, resting his hands behind his head while replying, "Yeah I figured. I just know things about women, what they want and such."

Elise gave him a playful shove. "Yeah right. Seriously though, thank you. I…no one has even given me something like this. I know you put a lot of work into it and I really appreciate it." She felt oddly vulnerable now, realizing that she could not just hide behind one of her smiles like she did with everyone else. She was different around Eddie; she was herself around him.

He sat up and propped himself up against the white pillows. "It was nothing, honest. It's the least I could do, especially for the new board."

Elise wasn't sure if Eddie really knew how much the album met to her. She had her share of boyfriends and so-called friends, but none of them had given her something so thoughtful. Eddie was for real, and she now comprehended it more than ever.

The two of them smiled at each other, and before she knew it Elise found herself in a loving embrace with him. She held onto him tightly as if she was afraid he would slip out of her grasp. They pulled away from each other and Elise found herself a nose length away from the younger boarder's face. His chocolate brown eyes were staring back into her own; it was at this moment that she suddenly became aware of an odd sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Though they stayed like that for a second it seemed much longer, and Elise could not helped but feel frightened all of a sudden. She quickly got off the bed and shook off whatever feelings that had just hit her. Elise headed to the door with her new photo album in hand. "C'mon you, let's not stay up here the whole night. There's a party waiting for us downstairs."

This seemed to reenergize Eddie, for he quickly hopped of the bed and rushed towards the door. "Sweet! Come on now; let's go show all of them how to party, Eddie style!" He ran out the door as quickly has his legs could carry him, beckoning for Elise to follow. She couldn't help but shake her head at his antics, and Elise quickly shut the door behind her and followed her friend to the elevator to join the Christmas party downstairs.


	4. Melted Blue Eyes

Final chapter! I'm a little worried that Elise might get a bit out of character here... but there are reasons for it. Enjoy! (and please R&R)

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 4 [Melted Blue Eyes

Elise brought herself out of her memories into the present to find that several hours had passed away. The sun had poked its head out from in between the clouds and was now settling down to bring in the night. She looked down and saw that the photo album was still in her hands. She opened it up to the last page where the mistletoe picture sat smiling happily back at her. The setting sun finally reached her face and caused her eyes to look as blue and clear as ice that had just melted into water. She held the album in her arms and pressed it up against her chest, letting a tear fall against her cheek.

A sudden knock at the door startled Elise, and composing herself she said, "What is it?"

"Elise? Can I come in?" Eddie sounding slightly nervous. He must have been worried that she might still be angry about how he told her his plans to leave the night before.

Elise quickly wiped the tear away and stowed the leather album underneath her pillow. "Yeah sure, come in."

Eddie's massive afro came into sight as he cautiously entered the room. "Hey I was wondering where you were."

She sat up on the bed and crossed her legs casually. "Well now you've found me, so what do you want?" Her voice sounded colder than she meant for it to be.

"Well hey I wanted to see how you were, but if you don't want me around—"

"No no, it's fine." Elise confirmed this statement with a smile, which seemed to calm the

redhead down and he gave a little smile in return. He walked over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Listen, I just wanna apologize about last—"

"No, you don't have to apologize. If anything I should be the one…" Elise always found it hard to apologize to people. It just wasn't in her character to admit she was wrong. "…the one to say I'm sorry."

He must have known how difficult it was for her to admit because he gave her a big grin in return. "Hey don't sweat it. Now how's about you and me celebrate with… hey what's that?" Eddie pointed out the photo album, which was sticking out from under the pillow.

Elise thought about quickly hiding the album, but she new that would be useless. The damage had already been done. The blonde lifted up the pillow and pulled out the leather album.

Eddie recognized it almost instantly. "Hey, I remember when I gave you this! But why were you hiding it?" He raised one eyebrow which gave him an inquisitive stare.

"I was just thinking."

There was a moment of silence where Eddie waited for Elise to say more. She didn't.

"About what?"

Elise gave a shrug, hoping to make it seem more casual than it really was. "Oh I don't know. Thinking about how much quieter things will be if you really do leave," she said, giving him a sly smile. "No, I guess I was really thinking… how I will miss you." Saying those words gave an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach; it reminded her of the day he gave her the photo album.

"I know. I'll miss you too when I leave here."

She gave a little nod. All of a sudden Elise felt herself became overcome with emotion. It was as if all the emotions she had held in over the years suddenly exploded out of her. She burst into tears and threw her arms around Eddie's neck, letting herself sob on his shoulder. She was sure she spooked him, but after a moment she felt his thin arms wrap around her.

"Eddie, please don't go. I-I don't know what I'll do without you. Stay. Please."

She felt him sigh on the side of her neck, giving her chills all down her spine. "Elise…"

Elise suddenly felt embarrassed about letting herself cry like this. It was completely out of her character. She was strong; she was an independent woman; she didn't need anyone. There was a reason why her eyes were blue; they were like ice to match her personality.

She waited until her tears dried up to let go of Eddie. Though they pulled their bodies away from each other, their faces still kept close together. Elise could feel his hot breath, and she could see every freckle that resided on his face. Her eyes then rested on his eyes, and the two stared into each other.

"Wow," Eddie said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"What, what is it?"

"Your eyes, they look different. They look… well I don't know, they look… s-softer somehow." He broke his gaze and looked down at the bedspread. She could tell that this was hard for him, that he was uncomfortable, that he had no idea what the heck was going on.

_Neither do I, come to think of it._

Elise suddenly realized something she hadn't before. She was a better person around Eddie. When they were together she laughed more, was a nicer person, and was just happier. He had melted the icy Canadian with his goofy nature. For this she owed him.

Though they were pretty close together she leaned in closer, causing Eddie to lift his head and look back into her eyes. She leaned closer, closer, closer… until her lips finally touched his. Elise was nervous that he would do nothing and they would sit there uncomfortably, but she quickly felt him start to kiss her back.

Their kisses grew more passionately and they continued to kiss well into the night. Elise somehow knew she had always had feelings for him; she was just too proud to admit it. She knew there would be complications between them and that there would be no shortage of raised eyebrows from the other boarders, but right at this moment everything was perfect. At this moment there were no complications.

When the two finally untangled their lips from one another they lay down on Elise's bed and held each other in their arms. Elise just lay there with her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. She savored the moment because she knew that one day Eddie would not be there to cry on his shoulder. But right now he was here, she was here;

and as he held her hand in his own she knew that somehow it would all be ok.


End file.
